Dumbledore's Army: Another Story
by Kat-Lady-Kizna
Summary: A good story about the DA hope you enjoy R
1. Default Chapter

Dumledore's Army!  
  
This story takes place in Harry's 6th year. Warning OotP spoiler R&R  
  
It was a very boring class in history of wizardre. The only thing keeping Harry awake was the thought of what would be going on that night.  
  
"Another boring class eh, mate?" Ron said rubbing his eyes and looking quite tired.  
  
Harry nodded acknowledging the comment. No long then they started walking to the Gryffindor common room, then they had arived at the portrate of the fat lady. After they perunounced the password, they walked into the common room and took a seat in there favorite chairs next to the fire. No sooner had they sat down, the portrate swung open and a puffy haired women walked in, looked over at them, and started to aproch with a slight excitment on her face.  
  
"You ready tonight Harry?" Hermione said with a sign of exicitement in her voice.  
  
Harry, being slightly asleep did nothing but lay there, but replied for him.  
  
"Yes yes he remembers Hermione. You've only asked him if he was ready every time." Ron said. While rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.  
  
Hermione got the picture and walked over to her own chair, pulled out a huge book, and burried her face in it. Harry started to drift off. It seem that he had been asleep for only 5 min, then he felt a small burn on his left hip.  
  
He already knew what it was, he looked up at the clock and saw it was 8:50pm. Harry had 10 min to get to the Room of Requirement. He looked around to see if he could spot Ron or Hermione, but saw nether of them.  
  
Harry thought 'They must already be there' Harry didn't want to move, but the excitment lifted him up. He walked upstairs to grab the Invisablity cloak and the Maurder map (if you know how to spell that please tell me in a review unless i got it right ^.^) and went back downstairs.  
  
when he got to the portrate he threw the cloak over him and then took out his wand and tapped on the map while saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and the map of Hogwarts unvealed itself. ~Good there all there.~ Harry thought when he saw a lot of little moving dots in the same room. ~What?!~ Harry couldn't beleave it. Dumbledore was walking twords the room and seemed to be set on the location. ~Does he know?~  
  
_____________  
  
^.^ hello long time sence i wrote a story... (been workin and school plus homework ekkkk.) well i dont know where i am going with this but so far it seems to be going good. hmm what could dumbledore be up to? well you'll just have to wait till i write the next one... ^.^ please R&R  
  
ps sorry it was so short had to get it out tonight (cant sleep ^.^) 


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow this is hard to write a story right now. You know, work, school, drivers ed. ext. So, sorry for not writing much but hopefully you will enjoy this. Love you all!  
  
Chapter 2 The New Member  
  
~No, he couldn't~ Harry thought while looking at the Maurder map. Harry noticed that when Dumbledore reached the area where class was being taken, but he didn't seem to go in. He acutly seemed to be pasing. Harry decided that he had to see what he was up to. He put the piece of parchment in his cloak, and started speed walking in Dumbledore general direction. He slowed down when he reached the hall. He put his back to the wall and turn the corner to see what Dumbledore was doing. Dumbledore shifted into his direction and said "Mighty fine night tonight huh, Harry?" with warmth in his smile.  
  
Harry completely forgot that Dumbledore seemed to always be able to see stuff no one else could, just like Moody's magical eye. Harry took off the cloak and appeared again. "Uhh yea." Harry said with his mind filling with questions. After standing, for what seemed to be hours, he had finaly picked one. "is there something you need mr. Dumbledore?" The light of the moon moved into position on Dumbledore face as he moved closer to Harry. "Well acutly there was something." He turned and aproched the door. Harry dash as fast as he could to the door and said "what is it that you want." trying to hide what was right behind him. He knew that no matter what he did, he was going to be found out. Dumbledore gave Harry a look of comfort but asked, in quite a nice tone "please step aside mr. potter." Harry did as he was told and was getting ready to get busted. Dumbledore walked in and closed the door behind him. ~huh?~ Harry sat there, in thought. ~Am I supose to wait? Was I supose to follow? How did he know?~ Harry couldn't take it anymore, and walked in. Expecting the worse, he was increadbly suprized. There, in the middle of the room, was Dubledore, with a book in his hand, looking at Harry like there was nothing out of the ordenary. Harry was shocked. ~Whats he up to?~ Hermonie walked up to Harry and said "Finaly your here. Well you ready to start?" Harry gave her a weird look "Do you know that Dumbledore is sitting in the middle of the room?" Hermonie too acted like nothing was out of the ordenary "Ya he just said that he is here to observe how we are doing, and that you asked him to."  
  
Harry just walked to the middle of the room. ~Asked him to? I didn't ask him to do anything~ The whole room had gathered around Harry and sat on some comfy pillows. Hermonie started the roll call and when she got to the end she had relized that she didn't call off Dumbledore. "Ummm." she said outload. "I dunno what to do. The list is only big enough for the names on here." Then she looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just gave a little laugh and said "Miss Granger, my name has to be on there. This is, Dumbledore's Army." Hermonie smiled and put a check next to the D in the DA. "Well everyone seems to be here, I think we're all set." Harry pulled out his wand and said "Ok, lets get started."  
  
-------------  
  
Well it was short I know, but pritty good eh? Man I started this story after I finished OotP but now I am going to have to look back at it to get the names of the people in the DA. Well I'm officialy 15 yay! Well g2g R&R please. see ya  
  
~*Kizna*~ 


End file.
